


Warmth

by Ryuteki



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Crime Fighting, Cyborg!Hank, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, I'll add more if needed - Freeform, M/M, Perfect Pacifist Ending, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Revolution, Slow Burn, Wire Play, blowjob, developing feelings, plot bunnies in like every chapter I'm sorry, seriously cliffhangers in every chapter I'm sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-05-24 22:05:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14963043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryuteki/pseuds/Ryuteki
Summary: From Connor leaving Hank for months with no contact, to Hank being so injured from their ongoing investigation that he had to consider cybernetic parts as a limb replacement, the dynamic between the human and android became a complex emotion that Connor can’t seem to find an appropriate definition for. The closest thing he can compare it to is a “warmth” he can’t, and doesn’t want to, live without.





	1. Seven Months

**Author's Note:**

> “Hello! My name is Ryuteki, and I’m here to show you how to get the perfect ending for Connor and Hank. Follow these choices perfectly, and you’ll unlock their ‘Together Forever’ outcome! Enjoy!”
> 
> Disclaimers!  
> *I haven’t written a fanfiction in actual years. I apologize for inconsistencies, if anything is unclear, or if any of the characters seem OOC at all.  
> *This is following the “Perfect Pacifist Ending” where all characters live.  
> *I will be involving my own headcanons, and will try to elaborate the best I can when mentioning them.  
> *I’m also trying a new writing style with this, involving choices! Each chapter will be the “good choice”, as if we’re going through a Let’s Play.  
> *This story is SLOW PACED. While there will be eventual (and multiple) scenes of smut here and there, the focus is on the story and dynamics.  
> *Trying to write Connor's dialogue is a bit of a challenge for me, so I apologize if I don't convey him well.
> 
> Please enjoy!

Seven months. One year.

 

It had been one year since the Rebellion of the androids that shook the entire world and questioned the very existence of artificial intelligence when paired with sentience. With Markus as their leader, absolutely anything had become possible after their victory in battle. Demonstrating nothing but peace from the start, the deviants continued this way through integration and negotiations to make all androids and humans alike as true equals with laws that had been put into place and bills that still had yet to pass.

 

Androids were, for the most part, free to do as they wished and lived as the humans did, but not without a price to pay with it.

  
Hatred. Discrimination. Intolerance. Detestation. Abhorrence.

 

The true unwelcoming spirit that humanity had for anything that showed any difference to themselves, no matter how minor.

 

Though many humans were hospitable to their android counterparts and were more than willing to share lives with them, it was the prejudice from the others who were not that made the Detroit Police Department form a new department: the Androids Homicide Unit. Anything pertaining to murder with androids, whether it was humans attacking androids or androids attacking other androids, fell into this category. Though it was a slow start and close to nobody wanted to even think about being in this sort of position, there was one man who did, with some begrudging, decide to assign himself this unit and tackle it head on.

 

Hank Anderson.

 

The man who had just walked into the police station to start his day by reading reports before he was stopped by a mocking Gavin and only spoke a few words for him to look into Fowler’s office to see who decided to stop by. The man who had no communication with his android partner in what felt like forever. The man who was fuming at the sight of seeing that deviant sitting in the chair, speaking to the captain with that fucking smile on his face.

 

The man who hadn’t seen Connor in seven months.

 

Right after the battle that all of history would remember from here on out, androids were given very little opportunity to start their lives right away. They had to wait, hide, conceal themselves until the right time. Tensions were high for months before law enforcement stepped in as soon as new laws had been made to tame the brutality against the living machines. It was right after that faithful night, when the androids finally won, that model prototype RK800 Connor was living with Hank Anderson.

 

Hank understood that things weren’t going to settle down easily at first. He knew, after history had dared to repeat itself with different victims, that his partner was not going to be safe by himself. He decided to let his friend live with him until things would die down and everything would be figured out. Though the android disagreed at first, not wanting to impose on his human friend, Connor eventually agreed willingly and seemed happy about his new arrangement. He recharged or shutdown, whatever was needed at the time, on the pullout couch—though, much to Hank’s dislike, he almost never laid down, just sat up stiff like some kind of mannequin for hours on end. He bonded and played with Sumo, also taking the dog for walks and such, and, after the first few weeks being rough on the aging human due to Connor’s constant analyzing and watching of what he ate, drank, and even felt throughout the entire day, the android’s presence had become welcoming to him.

 

Hank’s job at the police station took almost no break and picked up where it left off immediately after the events of the Revolution. He returned to work and went into human’s Homicides for a while, and he would come home to both a welcoming Sumo and welcoming Connor waiting for him. It took Hank a long time to even feel mildly okay with the idea, but he came to see that he was returning home every day to a family, however small it may be. After some time, he started coming home to cooked meals and a clean house. Though the food itself was healthy, with that deviant constantly insisting that he watch what he eat and try his best to “optimize his physical body performance”, the older male never complained. Hell, he even had to start insisting that Connor not act like such a housewife, but the android explained that with him not having a constant task to perform and rarely leaving the house for his own safety, it gave him something to do.

 

After about a month, Hank had noticed that the android was starting to feel down, though Connor always denied it and made some explanation of needing to adapt to a less hectic lifestyle rather than the constant rush of needful working that he was originally programmed to do. Hank knew better. He knew that Connor was getting bored in that house, and that the android did need to stay productive so he wouldn’t go crazy.

 

 It was some time during the second month that everything, slowly but surely, started to die down, and Markus, as a solid representative for android-kind, reached out to Connor to assist him in their cause. Though Connor was worried about not being around his human friend as much anymore, Hank practically shoved him out the door, yelled at him to get lost, get his ass moving and do what _he_ wanted to do and not what he thought Hank would want for him. With a smile on his face and new hope in his brown eyes, he agreed, and he was right there next to the leader of the androids, assisting Markus in any negotiations that were needed, since this was a skill and level of expertise for the unique RK800 model, or if it was for a body guard, since he was able to determine ticks and facial features in both humans and androids that would allow him to analyze any situation in only one second.

 

Whatever the need was, Connor was there with Markus, working with him side by side and negotiating not only with the entire world, but with the fallen CyberLife as well. The company had disappeared for a while, but at about the end of the second month, it suddenly emerged again, ready to talk and ready to bargain with the beings they had created but failed to acknowledge as living creatures.

 

However long the meetings were and no matter where they were, Connor always came home. He would always come back to Hank’s house and wait for him to come home, whether it was every other day or only once a week. The two always kept into contact with each other and knew that the other was okay in these developing times. They would sit down at the dinner table after not seeing each other for two weeks, laughing, Hank drinking (though significantly less these days, more for enjoyment and out of habit rather than destructively), and talking about whatever they had done that week, keeping caught up and making sure that it always felt that they never left each other’s side. They were always there, no matter what the gap was, no matter what the job was, they always saw each other.

 

That was, until the end of the fifth month. Connor suddenly stopped coming.

 

Hank originally thought it was just a longer delay than usual due to the constant meetings that the androids had been doing, and that they were constantly visiting places outside of United States as well to talk about their cause. After the sixth month, and entire month of not seeing or hearing from the android, Hank tried his best to call him and come into some kind of contact, but the calls were always blocked and no message he managed to leave was ever answered. He gave up his attempts after the seventh month, two months of no contact with his android friend.

 

The older man took up his unhealthy drinking once more, bottle after bottle every night, and spent his days alone in his house flipping through television channels, trying to find any kind of information that might give him clues as to what Markus, the cause, and Connor were up to—anything at all. He remembered on multiple occasions seeing the android cause leader making some kind of speech, addressing his people and answering questions that the humans had, and when the camera would pan over to his side, there would be Connor, face staring right ahead with brown eyes scanning the area, cool blue LED sometimes flickering yellow for a second before returning to a steady blue—he was analyzing, Hank knew. He learned, after the time they had spent living with each other, the looks that specific deviant gave when he was analyzing, thinking, processing, considering, and even feeling, since he still struggled with conveying and coming into terms with most emotions. In these instances, there was never any emotion, only a machine that was doing his job to keep his leader safe.

 

Though the lieutenant despised the android at this point for not saying a word to him and just leaving, he was relieved to see that he was, at the very least, alive and perfectly functional.

 

There was one news report the older man remembered seeing. Markus was giving one of his speeches, a small smile on his face and giving a nod of his head, and then Connor had shifted into gear. He recalled the way that the RK800 model’s brown eyes locked onto something in the crowd that was out of the camera’s view and grabbed onto his leader’s shoulder, pulling him away and forcing Markus behind himself just as he pulled out his handgun. As soon as gunfire was heard, Connor didn’t even flinch to take a bullet to his shoulder, firing back as well before grabbing the leader by his shoulders and quickly escorting him off the stage. The camera had shut off after that, and Hank couldn’t help but sit up in his seat on the couch and lean forward, hoping to get some information about what the hell just happened and if everyone—Connor, specifically—was alright. It was apparently an anti-android radical that had showed up in an assassination attempt of Markus, but was quickly neutralized thanks to Connor’s quick assessment. After than instance, the meetings halted for a good while, so Hank was unable to use this method to check up on the android.

 

After failed attempts of looking up news articles about the androids, since none of them ever mentioned Connor in the slightest, Hank officially gave up his search for that deviant, no longer watching the television to try and check up on him and no longer looking down at his phone to try any sort of contact. Whatever happened with him, it was Connor’s problem, not his. He apparently couldn’t be in that android’s life anymore and couldn’t be trusted with whatever he was going through, and police lieutenant was okay with that. He could go fuck himself.

 

Today, he had come into work a little later than usual and was ready to just get the day over with until he saw that fucking android sitting there. Hank couldn’t move, his entire body stiff with tense anger and brows furrowing deeply, eyes locking onto that deviant begrudgingly. He wanted to walk into that office and punch that stupid plastic man right across his perfectly sculpted face, but he noticed that there were two men in black suits standing right outside the door to the office. He recognized those faces immediately, being that the two were common android models, and inferred that they were probably there in regards to Connor somehow—bodyguards, perhaps? That was a laugh, a perfectly capable killing machine like the prototype RK800 needing bodyguards.

 

Whatever the reason, Hank only took a couple steps towards his desk before he decided to wait. No, he was going to face this dipshit and give him what’s coming to him for ditching like that. Hell no, the lieutenant wasn’t going to pass up this opportunity—mainly because he had no idea when the next one would be, if ever. Hands on his hips, he watched how the brown haired, brown eyed android stood up from his chair and leaned over to shake Fowler’s hand, the older male shifting weight from one leg to the other in anticipation.

 

“I appreciate you taking the time to have this meeting with me,” Connor thanked with a small nod of his head, firmly gripping the human’s hand in confidence. “I will keep you informed on the progress of the agreement between CyberLife and Markus in relations to this project.”

 

“Of course, Connor,” Fowler replied. “I’ll upload the paperwork and send them before the end of the day.”

 

“Thank you.”

 

Another nod of his head, the android released the other’s hand and turned away from him, standing straight and heading out of the room. As soon as he opened the glass door, the two androids posted outside turned to him and waited until Connor gave the “Let’s go” before all three of them walked away from the office and started to head out of the building.

 

Connor stared off in the distance, at nothing in particular, as his LED flashed a steady yellow, connecting a call.

 

[This is North.]

 

“North, it’s Connor. The meeting with Jeffrey Fowler is over and I will be returning. All paperwork as been signed on my part, and he will send the rest before the end of the day.”

 

[Perfect, that’s great! I’ll tell the others that you’re on your way back.]

 

Connor’s brown eyes scanned the room in front of him, making sure that he wasn’t going to run into anything with his mind currently being occupied with a primary task, though gaze was still inconsistent and not locking onto anything in particular. “I should be…” When his eyes scanned the room once more, he felt himself stop in his tracks, legs locking up and staring at the human that he saw only a few feet away from him. The closest descriptive adjective that he could place for the pulse of emotion that ran through him would be ‘shock’.

 

The two finally made eye contact for the first time in seven months.

 

[Connor? Everything okay?]

 

Connor hesitated, his LED now flashing yellow with the attempt to process both emotion and to continue taking this call. Though his central processing unit was practically a super computer in the form of an android brain, it was still a challenge to focus on multiple things at once, especially when it involved dealing with rushes of emotion. His eyes never left the older man in his sights when he felt his CPU kick back into gear, forcing it to work and overcome its stalling. “Yes, I need to go.”

 

[Alright, be safe.]

 

The LED blinked when the call ended, then remained a steady yellow, the android trying his best to allow this flood of emotions enter through his system, both figuratively and physically. He could feel his body stiff from his limbs locking up, a computer freezing with an unknown circumstance presented before itself. However, Connor knew he wasn’t just a computer, so he tried his best to consider his options and decide as to what to do next. Assess, determine, analyze. “Lieutenant Anderson? Is that you?” he found himself saying, more to himself than anything in needed assurance.

 

Hank, narrowing his blue eyes and deepening his frown, took a small step forward. He stopped moving, his muscles so tense that it was actually a bit painful for him to even do anything other than stare at the android in front of him, brows furrowing deeply when he felt that constriction in his ribcage and his heart suddenly beating harder than usual. He could feel his hands getting slightly sweaty as he tightly gripped the arms of his jacket, needing to hold onto something before he lashed out, breathing increasing, ready to act.

 

Connor was doing the best he could to analyze the human, but this overflow of feelings was making all the numbers that he saw fuzzy and the path to his processing muddled, having a hard time acting on the lines of coding in front of him. Excited, pleased, relieved, joyous, anxious, thrilled, eager—he was having a much more difficult time trying to process these emotions than anything, making his fingers suddenly tingle in the lack of presence in his own body. LED now blinking yellow, he acted without giving any more thought, a smile forming on his face when his legs finally decided to work and start taking strides to approach his human friend.

 

“Lieutenant! It’s been so long—”

 

Connor didn’t even get a chance to finish when Hank grabbed onto the front of his gray suit, which no longer had any android identifying markers like when he was a product of CyberLife, and spun him to the side, quickly and harshly slamming the android’s back against the wall in pure anger and frustration. The deviant’s brown eyes widened slightly at the unexpected attack, though he should have known this would be a possible outcome for his human friend to lash out like this. He blinked in curiosity, LED now a steady yellow, waiting and anticipating.

 

 “Don’t you _fucking_ try to act all chipper with me!” Hank growled out, slamming the android against the wall once more for emphasis on his anger.

 

When the two black-suited androids took a step forward to intervene, Connor quickly threw his hand up, motioning to stop them, and glanced over at them, shaking his head. “No no! It’s okay! He’s a friend!”

 

The two androids shot each other a look before giving a nod, taking a step back in compliance.

 

“A friend?!” the older man repeated with fury. “Fuck you! I’m no friend to you, you abandoning sack of shit! You get up and just leave one day and not tell me where the fuck you went?! What friend does that?! I had no idea if you were dead or alive!”

 

Connor only smiled at him, genuine, gleeful, those brown eyes of his bright with joy and his LED shining a bright and proud blue now. He placed his hands over the balled fists of the human’s, gently holding them and even rubbing one fist with his thumb in missed affection. Though he knew the other was absolutely furious with him, without even needing to analyze the details in body language, he couldn’t help but be completely excited being in any kind of contact with his friend. “I assure you, I’ve been alive and functioning well this whole time. I appreciate your worry for me in my extended absence.”

 

“Like fucking hell I worried! I’m about to knock your fucking teeth out if you keep smiling like that, you smug little shit!”

 

This only caused the android to smile more, his entire face softening to something that he couldn’t really describe—the words longing, joy, and affectionate popping into his head when he tried to find close enough adjectives for this feeling running through him now. His eyes softened as well, lids relaxing halfway as he tightened his hands around the fists that pinned him to the wall, welcoming the grip. “I’m so happy to see you again, lieutenant. I really am.” His voice was soft and soothing, unlike his usual calm yet assertive tone he normally spoke with.

 

Hank waited with his own blue eyes scanning the deviant in front of him, finding them locking onto the other’s hands around his own fists. It didn’t seem that Connor noticed, which was extremely rare for the android to not pay attention to even the slightest detail, but his hands were now white, missing their artificial skin, and the palms of his hands along with joints of his fingers were glowing a rich blue colour, giving off a small amount of warmth to the older man’s knuckles. When the android didn’t respond with anything else, the lieutenant glared into the brown eyes of the other and growled out, “That’s it? No explanation? No reason? Just decided to take a giant shit in my life and leave with it?”

 

Connor’s face brightened once more, away from tenderness and unable to hide his own increased excited state as his LED flashed from a pondering yellow to a steady blue. “I realize that you must be upset with me—”

 

“That’s one hell of an understatement for how bad I wanna mess you up right now.”

 

“I understand your justified anger towards me, lieutenant.” Connor tilted his head, smile never leaving his face. “You have every reason to be furious with me, and I do apologize for causing such a huge inconvenience for you by leaving the way I did. I’m hoping that you will allow me to explain myself.”

 

Hank pulled the android’s back away from the wall to once more slam him against it, not relenting in his rage one bit. “What makes you think I wanna hear any excuses from you? Huh?! You think you can just talk your way out of this?!”

 

Connor tilted his head to the other side, his eyes scanning the individual in front of him, looking for cues and facial markers, and his LED now glowed a steady yellow when he considered his options:

(x) Apologize

(o) Insist

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the chapter being a little slow, but I wanted to get most of the explanation of what happened Post-Revolution out of the way. The next chapter will have a bit more explaining as well, so please bear with me!
> 
> Also! Just a head's up for anyone who may be getting into this story, I work 40+ hours a week and am in the middle of living difficulties. I will try to upload a new chapter every week, but it looks like it may be every two weeks. Your patience is immensely appreciated! Many hugs!


	2. Apologize

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bad Options:  
> \--(o) Insist-- [This option will only cause Hank to snap at Connor and piss him off because Connor will try to make excuses, setting back their relationship and make it immediately hostile. Avoid all hostility options!]
> 
> *X*X*X*
> 
> This SHOULD be the last chapter with long explanations like this. Bear with me! And I apologize for such a huge delay in this chapter! ;__;
> 
> SO. Because of the way this story is and how I added the “choices” in and such, this ended up being a HUGE project for me (enjoyable, I assure you). In order to know where the options would be, I literally had to plan the entire story out (which is a first for me; I normally just type freely and whatever comes to mine) so that was actually the majority of the delay in this chapter, besides the whole living situation/working 40+ hours thing.
> 
> Warning that this chapter is a little on the lengthy side. Regardless, please enjoy!

| Hank: Tense |  

(x) Apologize

 

“Lieutenant, look, I…” Connor felt his voice trail off when his mind started racing with all the possible things to say, his LED blinking blue and letting out a small sigh when no reply he thought of seemed fitting. He gently grabbed onto the other’s wrists, smile disappearing and entire demeanor changing into a gentle seriousness, knowing that other male wasn’t in the mood for any games. “I’m sorry, Hank. I’m _really_ sorry.” His grip on the other’s wrists tightened slightly when he frowned lightly. “It wasn’t the plan to be gone for _that_ long. A lot happened during one of the rallies—I know you don’t want to hear excuses, and I won’t give you any. I’m hoping that you’ll give me a chance to explain myself.” A small smile came back to form on his face, pulling gently on the corner of his lips. “If you don’t like what I have to say, you can ‘mess me up’ all you like, free of charge, since I _am_ still worth a small fortune.”

 

Hank narrowed his blue eyes at the android that he kept pinned to the wall, staying silent as he considered the other’s option, and stared into those goddamn brown puppy eyes for a small moment before he hung his head and let out an exaggerated sigh. He released the other’s suit roughly, Connor stumbling slightly before quickly regaining his composure, and then shot out his hand to harshly give the android a shove to run his back into the wall once more. “Fine, but only because that’ll give me an excuse to finally beat the shit out of you without having to worry about the cost of repairs.”

 

Connor smiled, after regaining his balance again, and fixed his suit and tie so that he would look presentable once more. “Sounds fair to me, lieutenant.” Smile returning to its gleeful nature, the android turned to face his friend. “I can’t stick around right now, but let me treat you to a drink tonight. There’s a bar right on the corner of Grand and Central called Purple Night. We can meet there at twenty-one-hours?”

 

Hank’s brows furrowed lightly at the request. Connor treating him to a drink? Definitely unexpected. The only other time the android ever even considered buying him a drink was when they first ever met at Jimmy’s Bar, where Connor had bought him a drink ‘for the road’ in enticement to attend their first homicide case together. Other than that, the android usually did his best to have the lieutenant drink as little alcohol as possible, if he could help it.

 

Arms crossed over his chest, Hank shrugged and cocked his head to the side. “Well, who am I to deny a free drink? If you’re buying, I might as well.”

 

Connor couldn’t hold in the excitement that came pulsing through his systems once more. Before he could catch himself fully, he took a step forward and grabbed onto the human’s shoulders, suddenly pausing when he caught his action. He wanted to hug him, embrace him, do something out of pure affection, but the deviant decided against it when all the numbers he saw and algorithms that flowed screamed at him to compose himself. He instead squeezed his friend’s shoulders with that big grin on his face, LED blinked blue once more, calming himself the best that he could.

 

“It’s…” Connor’s LED then blinked a rapid blue when those functions crowded his thinking once more, holding himself steady and smile never relenting. “It’s good to see you, lieutenant.”

 

With one final pat on Hank’s shoulder, Connor tore himself away from the human and walked away, pausing only to turn to the two other androids and nod his head in the direction of the door, silently telling them to head out. The two nodded and complied immediately, the group all leaving the precinct without another word.

 

 Hands gripping the sleeves of his shirt slightly, Hank couldn’t help but let out a little sigh when he watched the other leave. Uncrossing his arms, he placed one hand on his hip while the other ran fingers through his graying hair, letting out whatever breath was in his lungs to try and collect his thoughts. God, how badly he wanted to punch the other’s fucking perfect face. It was those puppy eyes, he knew, that made him act otherwise. Sumo, even when he was an _actual_ puppy, had nothing on the deviant when it came to adorable innocence, and it took that moment for the lieutenant to remember that.

 

Blue eyes glancing over at his desk, the older man let out a growl when he remembered all the work that he had to do. He was in the middle of a case and had neglected all the paperwork that came with it, and with the other officers out and about already trying to get leads, he knew that he couldn’t push them anymore, not without Fowler scolding him— _again_. With a clap of his hands, he headed towards his desk and turned on his terminal, ready to look over whatever new information they had managed to obtain.

 

Not without much distraction, however, constantly looking at the time throughout the day and unable to setting that anxious feeling in his chest, wanting the time to skip to where he would finally be able to see that damn deviant again.

 

*X*X*X*

 

Numbers. Functions. Algorithms. Equations.

 

The mind of the prototype RK800 was always running, always busy, always analyzing, even when he wasn’t working and doing something simple, like waiting in front of a bar for a certain human to show up.

 

Looking off into the night-fallen distance, Connor checked the time in his HUD, reading 21:27, and clicked his tongue as he flicked the coin into his other hand flawlessly and with exact precision. He now flicked the coin up in the air in such a way that he was able to then balance the spinning coin on his fingertips, unable to stop the thoughts from flooding into him when all the variables started crowing his mind again, feeling the need to keep his body at least busy when his thinking became lost to the exponents.

 

It wasn’t exactly _like_ the police lieutenant to be punctual to anything—‘fashionably late’, he always reasoned—but the deviant couldn’t shake the worried feeling in his chest that the small outcome of the human not showing up would happen. It was a small percentage, but the fact that it existed was just enough to put the android in a little fit of anxiety.

 

What if Hank was still furious with him? What if Hank only agreed to get him to leave the precinct? What if Hank liked it better when he wasn’t around? What if—

 

Catching the coin in his hand, Connor gave his head an aggressive shake, jumbling the anxious numbers in front of him and reconfiguring them into more rational equations that he could work with. No, everything would be alright. The percentages in front of him were reassuring enough, and so he continued waiting, once more flicking the coin here and there, behind his back, from hand to hand, getting lost into the motion and disregarding all the functions that now became fuzzy in his view. He was focused now, brown eyes locking onto his favorite coin as he brought his leg up just enough to flick the coin under it and catch it with his other hand.

 

“Still with the coin tricks, huh?”

 

The sudden sound of the familiar voice actually made the android jump slightly in surprise, stumbling when he placed his foot back to the ground and stood still once more. Connor quickly turned his head to the side, that wide, joyful smile making its way onto his face immediately before he could consider how foolish he must look, presenting himself as excited as he was. He was still getting the hang of controlling his emotions, he reasoned, and he could acknowledge the slip this time. Fully turning to see the older man approach him, Connor gave his coin one last flip in the air, eyes glancing from the silver coin back to his friend.

 

“The coin tricks keep me busy,” the android explained when he caught the coin in his other hand and held it. “Not only do I use it to configure my motor skills and reaction time, it also helps alleviate the constant need for analysis and determinants, keeping both my mind and body active with positive sense of productiveness.”

 

Hank gave off a small smile as he shoved his hands in his pockets, to hide them from the chilly air that marked the last week of winter and transition into springtime, and approached the other with leisurely strides. “In other words, you can’t sit the hell still.”

 

Connor’s smile, somehow, managed to grow slightly more, nodding and agreeing, “In other words.”

 

When Hank stopped walking as soon as the two were face to face, he didn’t bother to hide the one-over look he gave, scanning the deviant’s choice in attire and chuckling at it. Instead of the suit that the other had been wearing the beginning of the day, it had been replaced with a black hoodie with the words ‘Human After All’ written on it, along with pictures of two robot heads that the older man recognized almost immediately, and accompanied with dark fitting jeans, tears along the knees but otherwise looking new. The first thing he noticed though was the black, plastic glasses, legs of the rim hidden behind the dark gray beanie that hid the deviant’s brown hair. “You know, if it wasn’t for the coin tricks, I wouldn’t have recognized you dressed as a hipster.”

 

Connor tilted his head to the side, blinking lightly when he quickly skimmed through some research of that unfamiliar word. “The word ‘hipster’ seems a little dated, don’t you think?” he then teased, smile turning slightly mischievous when he earned a glare shot by the human. “If I’m being honest, I’m glad I wasn’t instantly recognizable. Not to you, or course, but, given my place with Markus, it’s in the best interest of everyone if I can manage to continue keeping a low profile.”

 

Hank’s brows furrowed lightly at the word ‘continue’ before one brow arched in question. “Low profile? Why are you laying low?”

 

The deviant glanced at the ground, those numbers quickly scrambling to try and come up with an appropriate answer, before his brown eyes met the blue ones once more, smile softening lightly. “It’s part of the story, lieutenant. Like I promised, I’ll explain everything.”

 

Feeling that familiar unwelcomed sorrow entering his systems once more, no matter how much the functions tried to rationalize it and combat it, Connor bunched his hands into tight fists and looked off to the side once more, algorithms flooding his mind with every little detail of everything that had happened during the months that he had been away from his human friend and variables crowding his vision with their anxious analyzing of the light snowfall that started accumulating on the ground.

 

Hank could almost _feel_ that change in mood, causing him to shift weight from one leg and onto the other when he tilted his head to try and get a better look of the android’s suddenly worried face, eyebrows furrowing once more. “Hey, you fritzed or something?”

 

Instead of responding, despite what all the equations suggested he do with replies at the ready, Connor suddenly took a step forward and wrapped his arms around the human to hug him tightly, hold him close, embrace him in needed physical comfort. He tightly closed his brown eyes and dug his face into the human’s neck, warming his face that he hadn’t realized was cold from the winter air, trying to hide away from all the terms that screamed at how this was all a bad idea and expressions that hollered about how pathetic he was looking. The android did his best to ignore all that, ignoring the lines of coding that appeared in his HUD even with his eyes closed.

 

Hank hesitated out of surprise with eyes widening slightly, caught off-guard and unknowing of what to do at first, before he let out a gentle sigh and returned the embrace. He wrapped his large arms around the smaller male in front of him and used his hand to rub the android’s back, his own blue eyes closing at feeling the warmth coming from the other. He forgot that androids, indeed, were warm, a design to make them seem more human but was very much welcoming.

 

So long. It had been so long since the two had seen each other, and all Hank could feel at the moment was that the other was finally _here_ and back and alright and _Connor was back_ , and back to him, out of all people. He completely forgot about the anger that he had felt this morning and how furious he had been with Connor over the past few months, absolutely relieved that the deviant was okay and, hopefully, here to stay.

 

After a small silence between the two, Connor was the one who broke away, opening his soft brown eyes as he pulled away and that gentle smile on his face.

 

Hank couldn’t help but return the smile, giving Connor’s shoulder a pat before shoving his hands back into his pockets to hide them from the wind that had decided to kick up. “So,” he finally spoke up, breaking through the moment, “a bar, huh? Very unlike you to treat me to a drink. You normally avoid these places.”

 

Connor’s brows rose slightly as he gave the front door a glance, smile only widening. “While you’re correct in that, this particular place is part of my story. Come on, let’s go inside and I’ll finally explain everything to you.”

 

With a nod of his head, the two males headed inside with Connor leading the way, that smile never fading from his face. Hank scanned the area, seeing how the bar was relatively empty, most likely because it was in the middle of the week, and that the patrons were a mixture of humans and androids alike, if not more androids. Many of the androids were not accompanied by a human, which made the lieutenant wonder as to why an android would come to a bar in the first place, knowing that the machines were unable to consume alcohol, or consume anything, really.

 

The walls of the bar were a dark purple with mixture of pink and blue neon lights, ‘WE ARE ALIVE’ and ‘HUMAN AFTER ALL’ scattered about along with the symbol Markus had used to start the Revolutionary android movement. One wall was filled with newspapers signaling the start and end of the Revolution as well as any information having to do with androids being given their rights and equality. Another wall was full of pictures, a collection of people hanging out with each other and pictures with the staff hanging out with their customers, workers being recognizable with their black shirts and ‘Purple Night’ being written on them in bright purple.

 

“Hello girls!” Connor greeted as he approached the bar, taking Hank’s attention and watching the deviant in front of him. “I’m back!”

 

Three of the staff members turned around and faced the android at the calling, wide smiles suddenly appearing on all their faces as they exclaimed in unison “Connor!!”

 

Connor stopped walking, causing the older male to stop as well before he ran into the deviant, when the bartenders stepped away from their counters and the servers took their attention away from their cleaning tasks to approach the android, all taking turns and giving the younger male a big hug.

 

“We missed you, Connie!” one exclaimed as she wrapped her arms around the android’s neck, giving his back and aggressively excited pat.

 

“This place was quiet without you!” another laughed before placing a small kiss on the android’s cheek.

 

“Son of a bitch didn’t even tell us where the hell you went!” the third snapped before shoving the deviant’s shoulder roughly, though she still smiled widely and gave him her own hug in both greeting and joy.

 

“Eve!” one called out, turning to the side and hand by her mouth to elevate her voice and make sure she was heard.

 

“No no no!” another tried to cut in with hands up defensively. “Don’t tell Eve he’s here—”

 

Too late. “Connor came back!”

 

“Aww shit.” The bartender turned back to look at Connor with a worried look on her face. “You better run. She’s hella _pissed_ at you.”

 

Connor had opened his mouth to say something, but he wasn’t quick enough to speak anything out when a fourth female suddenly walked out from the back room and approached the deviant with rapid strides. As soon as she was in front of the tall android, her arm shot out and her hand slapped him across the face, Connor’s head jerking to the side from the impact.

 

Hank’s blue eyes narrowed, studying the details in front of him—with him being a detective for all these years, it came as a habit and second nature. Normally, an impact from a human wasn’t strong enough to cause any sort of physical discomfort to an android or cause a reaction to their skin, but this female’s slap was hard enough to make the skin immediately dissipate from the deviant’s cheek, leaving it white for a few moments as the skin took time to appear back onto the area.

 

The woman herself looked odd, for lack of better words. While her clothes seemed normal enough, black long-sleeved, hooded shirt with fitted black jeans and black gloves over her hands, it was her hair and face that caught the lieutenant’s attention almost immediately. Her face almost looked like two different people pushed together into one. While her hair was pulled back into a long ponytail that ran down her back to her hips, right side of her hair was red and clear from her face while the other side was a navy blue with uneven bangs partially covering her eye. Accompanied with the red hair, the right side of her face had pink makeup over her eye and under her brow and had a white triangle painted on her cheek with a black line on the top of it. Her left side had the same looking makeup, only the colour was sky blue and the triangle was black with a white line. One side of her lips was bright red while the other was black, and one eye was bright purple while the other was a neon, unnatural green.

 

Connor only continued to smile as he composed himself, looking down at her and letting out a light hum. “Hello, Eve.”

 

She swung her arm out again, but was blocked this time when the android grabbed her wrist, which she fought against and pulled free. She, instead, put her hands on her hips. “No call?! No text?! Nothing from you?! What the hell was I supposed to think happened to you, you stupid deviant?! I was worried sick!”

 

Connor’s smile softened with brows furrowing lightly in understanding. “I know, but I assure you that I was safe.”

 

The female, Eve, narrowed her eyes at the android with her anger before breaking, letting out a relieved sigh and stepping forward to wrap her arms around the android’s neck in a tight hug, who also returned the embrace. “Don’t _do_ that to me. You know that I always assume the worst when one of my babies just disappears on me without a word. I thought _they_ got to you again.”

 

Connor offered pats to her back in trying comfort. “I assure you, I was safe. I had to stay with Markus when they picked up my trail again, but all is well.”

 

“So,” Hank cut in with arms crossed over his chest, shifting from one leg to the other in slight awkwardness, “I’m not the _only_ one that you managed to piss off, it seems.”

 

Connor and Eve broke away, Eve blinking curiously, as if she hadn’t noticed the older male standing there, and Connor, that gleefulness returning, turned to the side and placed his hand on the lieutenant’s shoulder. His blue LED blinked for a couple of seconds under his beanie, trying to process the mixture of joy and slight nervousness that suddenly pulsed through him.

 

Turning to the females in front of him, Connor then did his long-awaited introduction. “Girls, I would like you to meet Lieutenant Hank Anderson.” He then glanced over at his human friend. “Hank, I would like you to meet the girls: Sarah, Jessie, Liz, and Eve.”

 

Before Hank could even say anything, all the girls suddenly gasped, two whispering to each other, one with her hand over her mouth, and Eve with brows raised up in surprise, mouth opened slightly.

 

“Oh!” Eve responded as she stepped forward and held her arm out to shake hands. “So _you’re_ Hank? We’ve heard so much about you!”

 

One of Hank’s brows rose slightly as he shook hands with her, giving a glance at the deviant next to him. “Have you now? Nothing good, knowing this asshole.”

 

Connor suddenly had a nervous smile on his face, turning his gaze down to look at the ground and taking out his coin from his pocket to fidget with it, passing it from one finger to the next and between his knuckles. He shifted lightly, trying to find comfort through this situation he got himself into.

 

Eve smiled softly and let out a small giggle, nodding her head. “I promise, he’s said nothing _but_ good things about you. In fact, when we first found him and he stayed with us for a while, we could only get him to open up if he got the chance to mention you. He’s told us all about you two and the cases you’ve been through. You two are certainly an interesting duo!”

 

“Seriously, we couldn’t get him to shut the hell up about you,” Liz jumped in as she shot an accusing look at the android, smiling mischievously as she bumped hips with him and taking his attention. “All he could say was ‘how great Hank is’ and ‘oh my gosh did I ever tell you this about Hank’. He’s a real lover-boy, this one. He’s got the biggest crush—”

 

Connor, in a sudden panic he felt through his body, quickly placed his hand over her mouth before she was able to continue, his face feeling much too hot to be normal, small system warnings flashing in his HUD for only his eyes to see. “Ah, that’s quite enough, I think,” he spoke, trying his hardest to hide the nervousness in his tone of voice but finding it difficult when his body refused to obey him. “The lieutenant has no need to know the details.”

 

“No no,” Hank spoke up with the utmost amusement, a sly grin suddenly appearing on his face. Never before had he ever seen the android have such a reaction in any situation, normally doing a good job in keeping himself completely composed. “Please, continue. I have a need to know the details.”

 

Eve could only laugh. “I feel that we’ve embarrassed him enough.” She then turned to the deviant. “Will you be staying for a while, hon?”

 

Connor nodded as he released Liz from his grasp, earning a smack on the shoulder. “Yes, if that’s alright with you. I would like to take time to catch the lieutenant up on everything.”

 

“Ah, I see!” Eve turned back to Hank. “Please, stay as long as you’d like. Drinks and food are on the house.”

 

“A shot of whiskey, lieutenant?” Connor asked as he tilted his head slightly when turning to face the older male. “They have Black Lamb.”

 

“Make that a double,” Hank replied as he glanced at Eve, eyeing her and silently requesting if that was okay.

 

With a smile, Eve nodded. “Very well. Anything for you, sweetheart? We just got a new shipment of the good stuff. Might as well have a drink to celebrate your return!”

 

Connor waved his hand dismissively and shook his head. “No thank you, Eve. Come on, lieutenant.”

 

With a hand on Hank’s shoulder, Connor led his human friend to the empty booth in the corner, the two taking a seat across from each other. As soon as they were seated, Hank unzipped his jacket and took it off, setting it next to him, before crossing his arms over his chest and leaning back in his seat. Connor, back straight as usual, had his elbows leaning on the table in front of him, hand continuously passing the coin between his knuckles once more.

 

“Alright, so,” Hank then spoke up. “We’re here, and you have a deal to keep. Start explaining, and if I don’t like what you have to say, I’m kicking your ass here and now.”

 

Connor let out a small chuckle as he flicked the coin in the air and caught it in the same hand, resuming to fidgeting with it as he nodded. “Of course, lieutenant. I would like to keep the validity of my word to you.” He hummed lightly, brown eyes glancing over at his coin before returning eye contact. “It’s quite a long story.”

 

Hank shrugged his shoulders. “I’ve got all night.”

 

As soon as Liz had come to bring Hank his whiskey, Connor started.

 

Most of Hank’s suspicion about Connor being away for so long due to them traveling was apparently true. Markus and his group had started making regular appearances all across Europe and other countries, spreading their message to regions that had androids outside of the United States but didn’t hear anything about their cause. A large portion of these androids were not deviants as well, so both Connor and Markus had made it their mission to deviate as many androids while they were there as possible, since they were the only two androids known to spread deviancy. This ended up causing an intense uproar, the majority of humans unwilling to give up their robotic slaves and relinquish their free labor.

 

Markus and Connor, both being unique models and easily identifiable, ended up being targets to the radical groups that quickly formed. During one of the rallies, there had been an assassination attempt while on live television, and without Connor’s help, Markus would have most likely fallen. It was after that incident that the attacks only continued at every opportunity. They were attacked during any transportation of androids, assaulted during any sort of peaceful meeting they had with the government, and harassed at their place of temporary living. Attack after attack, damage after damage, Markus saw that the anti-android groups would not relent in their attempts to stop their cause, and after Connor had advised that their group, along with any android refugees, go into hiding until they could find a way back into the United States, the Revolutionary group took themselves off the map completely.

 

Any communication attempt was lost and forgotten, fearing that they would be tracked down. They had taken themselves completely offline, as to not be located by any means, and did their work in secrecy and silence, continuing to deviate androids away from their masters and take them into hiding as well until they could be safely transported into the States. Unfortunately, though negotiations continued with the government about androids having equal rights as humans, officials gave no protection to Markus and the group, almost turning a blind eye to them when radicals continued to attack them. Androids that had deviated but not taken by Markus were quickly eliminated and murdered, taking no chance to spread their freedom to their mindless machines they intended to keep to themselves.

 

In all this, Markus kept his head up high and continued to spread his message of peace all throughout the world.

 

By the end of it all, a process that was only supposed to be one month long ended up taking four months, taking their time to keep as safe as possible before, by some kind of miracle, they were able to migrate out of the country and make their way back into the States with little problems and minor casualties.

 

“Even after all of that,” Connor explained, coin never stopping between his fingers, “even after we had come back to the States, we learned that one of the radical groups had followed us. They were somehow able to track us, most likely when Markus had to keep open communication to government officials during transportation when we were leaving the country. This group calls themselves ‘Red Blood’, playing off the idea that anything with blood color other than red is inferior.”

 

“I’ve heard of them,” Hank input, taking a sip of his drink that he had hardly touched during the explanation. “They’ve been all over the news lately.”

 

Connor nodded. “They’re quickly growing in numbers and have become a common known danger in the android community. We have learned to be wary of the symbol they hold, and, thankfully, have not made their way into the Detroit area. Their main focus seems to be the west coast, but they still have connections and eyes here, working with existing radicals housing themselves in Detroit. In fact…” His voice trailed off, catching his coin in his hand and giving is a squeeze as his eyes stared down at the table. “They found out that I was living with you. One day, I tried to finally return home, to you, but they were waiting for me.” Connor paused again, his brown eyes sadly looking into his friend’s blue hues. “They stopped me at the end of the street to your house and ambushed me. I tried my best to evade them, but they followed me. I tried taking refuge in the back alley here, but they still tracked me down. Eve had found me on the floor right outside this bar, damaged and leaking thirium, and she took me in and hid me in her back room.” A small smile of comfort formed back on his face. “I’m sure that I would have been found and deactivated if not for her help. She offered security, repairs, and a place to stay, as well as odd jobs for me to do for income when I decided to keep a low profile in attempts to evade the radical group. I initially declined Eve’s offer, but she insisted I stay with her, and so I did, seeing that having her assistance would be beneficial. During the last two months, I was even unable to make contact with Markus, wary about my location being discovered. It was only two weeks ago when I even got to report back to him and let him know of my whereabouts.”

 

Hank had to take a moment, using it to finish the rest of his drink and roughly set his glass cup down on the table. He had to let everything sink in. The android hadn’t lied, it was a long story, and the human felt almost bad that he had gotten so furious with him in the beginning of the day. He didn’t know how long he was actually staring off into space before the android spoke up once more, taking his attention.

 

“Hank, I tried to come home,” Connor spoke, not even bothering to hide the sadness in his tone. “I wanted to come back. I missed you so much. I couldn’t without endangering you. The last thing that I wanted to do was to put your life in danger when I knew that being near you would do just that. Avoiding you was the best solution.”

 

Hank sucked in a deep breath before letting out a sigh, tilting his glass up towards him to see if there was any drop left of liquor in it. He knew it was empty, but needed something to momentarily focus on. “I understand, kid.” He turned back to the deviant with a soft smile. “I’m not mad at you. I was just worried. I thought that…” He didn’t finish his sentence, instead clearing his throat and sighing again. “So, Eve. She’s a character. Guess I need to thank her for taking care of you.” He didn’t realize that his last sentence came out a bit more bitter than anticipated, wishing he could swallow down and ignore the thoughts of how the two had embraced each other earlier.

 

Connor’s smile returned once more, giving a glance over to the woman who had stationed herself behind the bar, laughing along with one of the android patrons. “If you’re talking about the way she looks, she does that purposefully in order to avoid face detection software in cameras and in androids. It works, to say the least. With all the activity she’s involved in, he has a need to keep her identity secret.”

 

_Activity she’s involved in?_ “So Eve isn’t her real name?”

 

 “Correct. It’s a nickname she goes by.”

 

Hank paused. “Face recognition software, huh? Does that mean you don’t even know her real name or who she is?”

 

Connor suddenly shifted uncomfortably in his seat, lightly biting his bottom lip and not replying.

 

This made Hank’s brows rise in both surprise an amusement. “Holy shit, don’t tell me you don’t actually know who she is.”

 

Connor tugged at the collar of his hoodie with discomfort. “It’s a… ‘need-to-know’ sort of information. The makeup she wears and how it’s placed has a sort of element that distorts my software and throws off any sort of calibration I can make on her facial structure.” He shifted again, fidgeting with his coin once more. “In other words, I technically can’t see her face. Her eyes as well; those coloured contacts make it impossible to know who she is because of their reflective layer.” He suddenly furrowed his brows and gave a small huff in frustration. “It’s an inconvenience to me, knowing that I’m the most advanced prototype out there and that something as simple as makeup throws off my system. There’s more to it, but, like everything about her, it’s unexplained.”

 

Hank couldn’t help but let out a chuckle. “Finally, something that stumps you. Never thought I would ever see the day.”

 

“So it seems,” Connor agreed with a nod of his head.

 

“She, uh.” The older male lightly bit the inside of his cheek, feeling… something he didn’t want to. “She seems to like you.”

 

Connor cocked his head to the side momentarily, LED blinking blue when analyzing the tone of voice the other had and keeping note. He brushed off the conclusion of 'jealousy' that his algorithms had concluded, knowing that it must be some sort of mistake on variables, since there was no need for such emotion in this context. “She likes everyone that comes in here. She’s a naturally affectionate person and offers nothing but kindness to anyone who seeks help from her.” He gave a small, amused hum. “Anyone she helps almost becomes family to her—her ‘babies’, she calls us. She seems to seek being a parental figure to those in need of help. That’s all.” His brows rose up, suddenly remembering something. “Oh, I got caught up in my explanation that I didn’t bother to tell you why I was speaking with Fowler today. It involves you.”

 

“Me? I’d sure as hell like to know what’s going on, then. Am I finally getting fired?”

 

Connor’s smile only brightened. “I sure hope not, not after all the trouble I went through to make this deal possible.”

 

“What deal?”

 

“I opened up to Markus about how my presence doesn’t entirely feel needed in the political eye. Though I have offered great assistance to him and to the cause, I feel that it is no longer needed, as we have made significant and amazing progress over the last year. Since I had originally been programmed to serve in detective cases, I felt it would be beneficial for me to return to such tasks. We finally came to a resolution for the deal that CyberLife, Markus, and the government had been discussing for the past two weeks. After I had mentioned to them that not only am I still connected to the databases of both police and CyberLife, but that I also used to work with you in the cases involving deviants, they decided that placing me back into the police force as an active officer, most likely a detective status, would be a strong step forward in the advancements of android-human relations.”

 

“In simple English?”

  
Connor was unable to hold in the joy that he felt crawl into his chest and pulse through his limbs, grasping the coin between his fingers. “Captain Fowler agreed that, with your permission, I may start working with you again. We will be partners in the Android Homicide Unit.”

 

Hank suddenly forgot how to breathe, feeling a pulse of heat suddenly flash through him in a mixed mess of emotions. Working with Connor again, like they had when they first met, picking up where they had left off and having him out in the field again. The thought of that. “Is that… something that you want?” he almost forced himself to ask, trying to hide how legitimately pleased that idea actually made him. “It seems like a step down from being the big-shot you are now.”

 

Connor nodded. “I recall being the most pleased when I was working with you, lieutenant. And, like I stated before, it’s what I was originally designed to do. I think returning to that sort of task would make me feel at home once more. After all, I have no other reason to return into hiding. I’m here to stay. I don’t plan on leaving you again.”

 

“And _that_ ,” Eve suddenly jumped in with two glasses in her hand, bright smile on her asymmetrical face, “is a call for celebration, don’t you think?” She set down the two glasses on the table, the one with another double-shot of whiskey in front of the lieutenant and the one with bright, neon purple liquid in front of the android. “Thought you both could use a refresher for the occasion!”

 

Connor turned to her, pointing to the drink in front of him. “Eve, I don’t wish to consume this. I’m uncomfortable with what it does to my systems.”

 

“Aww, come on!” Eve tried, placing her hands on her hips. “You’ve ever only had Energize once! And besides, Hank’s with you. You’ll be fine, sweetie.”

 

“So anyone gonna tell me what the hell that thing is?” Hank jumped in, pointing to the neon liquid as well. “I thought androids can’t eat or drink anything.”

 

“Hydroxyl-ethanol-thiride,” Connor answered. “It’s a compound made from deconstructed thirium and reconstructed using—”

 

“It’s alcohol for androids,” Eve cut in, turning to the older male. “It recently became legalized for nationwide distribution. I have connections and got my hands on this stuff before anyone else in the Detroit area. As you can see,” she gestured to the area around her, “my bar is aimed for both humans and androids alike. Also why I picked the name that I did, ‘Purple Night’, because red blood and blue blood will make a purple world.” She turned back to face the android, smile never fading. “So, you guys gonna toast to your accomplishment or what?”

 

“No, I don’t—” Connor tried before he was cut off.

 

“One drink, Connor,” Hank jumped in, holding up his own glass with a grin on his face. “Since I can’t beat the shit out of you like I originally wanted, you now owe me a drink instead. I’ve just _got_ to see a drunk android once in my life, and why not it be you.”

 

Connor shook his head. “I’m uncomfortable with how my systems respond to this compound. It makes it difficult to think.”

 

“That’s sort of the point of alcohol. Now come on, just one, with me.”

 

Connor stared at the human in front of him, gripping his coin in his hand when he considered his possibilities:

 

(x) Accept

(o) Decline

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter came out WAY LONGER than I had originally anticipated, even after cutting out a couple of scenes in here that I felt were unimportant to the story. Any detail that I had put into the story IS important somewhere down the line, so thank you for sticking it out! Next chapter should be finishing up with any explanations and jumping into crime fighting/investigations, so stay tuned!
> 
> Also, I’d like to think that Connor’s ability to analyze things to the fine point can lead to some anxiety, especially when he starts over-analyzing things and fails to come into grips with his emotions that he’s STILL trying to understand and get a hold of. As for Eve’s look, I wanted it to mimic the looks from this article:  
> https://www.theatlantic.com/technology/archive/2014/07/makeup/374929/  
> stuff that I’ve read about how people have been able to hide themselves from face-recognition softwares. 
> 
> Gentle reminder that I’m trying my best to keep updating at the VERY LEAST once every two weeks, but I’ll work hard to keep updating every week! We’re in for a long ride on this one… LOL
> 
> Anyone wanna chat with me? I have a side blog just for Detroit: Become Human (mainly Hank x Connor and Gavin x RK900)!  
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/ryutekihannor


End file.
